Sion
Sion was a Ta-Matoran member of the Island Defense, a soldier who operated on the Princess' Island and believed he may one day rule the island. He eventually became leader of the organization instead. He soon became a Toa of Fire through a twist of Destiny, still leading the unit. Biography Sion was once a member of the Soldaat, learning from them before leaving and joining Island Defense. ''Parallels Sion first met the Toa team after escorting Ryza and Yuli to their camp. He boasted that he would likely rule the island someday, and then withdrew to fight Strievers in a nearby village for payment. He fought hard, and was saved by Seig during the fight, to his chagrin. He and Seig argued over the point of the Island Defense, with Seig believing that they were just there to bleed out the Matoran. His commanding officer told Sion to leave it alone. That night, Sion saved Yuli and Ryza from a Striever which had killed a presumed Island Defense member. He was surprised they remembered him. He checked the body and took a knife from it, leaving after saving the two, leaving them to wonder what had just happened. Sion later was in Yuli and Ryza's village. He heard them plotting, and informed them that Island Defense would adjust prices to allow the Matoran to pay for their defense. When questioned about his eavesdropping, he simply stated that if he was going to be a good leader, he had to know about the will of the people. As they finished talking, he assured them that he would lead, but Ryza didn't believe it. At some point, he became a pawn to Shalax, who convinced him to get a city built over the entire island. Over time, Sion convinced the local populace to build the city, stating that a cityscape and roads, instead of huts and trails, would bring the island betterment. He managed to get compliance, and it began. Sigil caught up with Sion a some point and asked him about the island changes. Sion told him that people listened probably because they wanted change and prosperity, which he could give them, and that he would be the perfect one to lead the island, with so many already following him. At some point, Sion began to say he would lead Island Defense. During Xalcak's death, Sion would fight alongside his brethren to try to protect the villages and themselves from the scores of Strievers that were appearing. When the Toa arrived, they jumped into the fight and helped Island Defense, doing great deals of damage now that they could stand and fight. Seig and Sion fought back to back, watching each other. Sion said this was a one time thing, and that the next time they did this would have money involved. Sion added that Seig would need him someday, but Seig discounted that. When Island Defense was abolished, he remained on the island, but was never leader, as the hierarchy never encompassed him. He never made it to leader of Island Defense, either. He lived a quiet life in the meantime, until years later, long after the Great Cataclysm when he was able to work as a police officer under Ishiza. He fought Strievers with his former allies, forcing her to disband the group. When Ishiza remade Island Defense to serve her and her will, and to put down the constant Matoran revolts. He was made leader, as he would comply, and given the best equipment. Soon after, he led his unit into a large group of Strievers to fight with the Toa. His unit and his leadership saw to the victory. He spoke to the Toa, but they didn't know him until he named himself, and stated he at least obtained one of his goals. During the next attack, he arrived in time to save the team from Shalax, using his team to stop her attacks and small army. They forced her retreat, and kept fighting, even eliminating the Sliths which troubled even Seig and his Air attacks. He talked to Seig when it was over, who asked him his motives. Sion said he would continue to serve as a proper warrior for Ishiza, and would never turn against her, as he would never commit treason, now that he was in a place of power. He said that he would take over when Ishiza was gone, and he would lead the island. He also commented that if Seig wanted some sort of action taken, he should just kill Ishiza himself. One week later he led his men against a dual threat of both enemy's Strievers, realizing something was wrong. When Shalax and Xalcak appeared, he kept trying to reform the lines, seeing innocent Matoran killed by Shalax's powers. When he tried to attack her, she stated she would tell his secret, and informed all there that he was her pawn, and she had told him to build the island city; it was all her idea, her plans, and he was hers. Ishiza saw fit after this to remove Sion from command. He refused to give up his rank and his eyepiece, and managed to escape. Everyone in the room armed themselves and pursued Sion. After being pursued, he fled to the only unincorporated part of the island, hiding between some boulders and the rock wall behind him, hiding in the brush as the pursuing Island Defense members searched, overlooking him as he watched with his eyepiece. Soon a Slith appeared, forcing the Island Defense members to try to fight. Sion decided to emerge and fight to try to help them, since they were still his men. After a little arguing, they decided to listen to Sion and fought under Sion's orders. Soon disorder fell in the ranks, forcing Sion to fight alone. He was thrown aside, into the stream as his former men were fighting for their lives. Sion did the best he could, throwing mud into the Slith's eyes to attempt to get his men away. Sion soon found a stone in the mud and decided to throw it. He stopped when he realized it was a Toa Stone, and decided to use it. The Toa arrived, and Seig tried to stop him, but he refused, transforming into a Toa and racing at the Slith. He was able to dispatch the Slith between talking to the Toa, defending his position as a new Toa, and claiming he didn't believe he was never not destined to be a Toa; he believed this was fated upon him, and not a distortion of Destiny caused by Xalcak's death. Raiz challenged him to a duel to prove himself since arguing got them nowhere. He declined, stating he had to lead his men, and would not fight a fellow Toa. He was accused of being greedy; wanting a legacy, but he denied it, and further went on to state his beliefs for why he helped to have the city raised up on the island; to help the people of the island in the end. He spoke with Yuli and Ryza as he departed to see Ishiza, telling them he was now like them, but Ryza wasn't happy about it, and called him a false prophet and false Toa, which he denied. He went back to Ishiza and asked to continue to lead. She told him she didn't like Toa, but he promised his head if she wanted it. She allowed him to continue to lead, but would take his head if he failed, to which he accepted. Days later he led his units through hordes of enemies, finding that Shalax's would dissolve slower, as to which he had no information on, from his scope. The others arrived, but he ordered them to keep out of his way. Together, Island Defense and the Toa eliminated the threats. Sion had to guess that she was growing weaker. Raiz wanted to know how he would know, since Sion never fought her. Seig commented that he heard bits of a conversation, which then was cut off by Shalax's answer; he was her puppet, announcing it to the Toa now. When she revealed that the city would have been easier for Xalcak's death and power absorption, he lashed out at her. She vanished. Sion had his men fight, despite Seig's protests. Seig ordered everyone to fall back as Shalax vanished, leaving only Xalcak. Raiz wanted to fight, to make up for his poor performance last time. He and Raiz were going to do it alone. The women refused to abide and wanted to fight with them. Sion had his men fire as well. Seig wanted the Matoran soldiers to leave, but they still refused to go. Sion told them that he would fight alone; a notion which Raiz mocked. Sion fought alone, as he said he would. They were shocked as Sion used his scope to find Xalcak every time he hid, and used his speed to impale the enemy, burning him to death. As he called his men back, he and Raiz argued. Sion argued his superiority due to his training, and that if the Toa had had his training, they could have won. Raiz struck him, but Sion let it go, since he inadvertently insulted the deaths of their comrades. He and his men departed. A new battle soon began, forcing Sion and his men to mobilize to save the Matoran in danger. The Toa soon arrived and contributed to the Striever battle. Soon close quarters became necessary, forcing the Toa to fight with their weapons as Sion ordered his men to bayonets. As the enemy forces were cut down to three, Sion fought them alone. One Striever he was killing lifted the head blade and slashed his neck as it died, dealing a nearly mortal wound to Sion. Sieg wanted him to live, while Raiz didn't, and even Yuli started to turn against Sion, while Ryza already had. Sion and his men left the scene. Two days later, Shalax unleashed a massive invasion. Seig pondered if Sion's wound was intentional at this point, and Raiz had to agree, since they had never seen the head blades in use before. They pondered if they could kill her now that she would be weakened due to such a large summon. They decided it was worth trying, but they were reminded that Xalcak's minions persisted after his death, but the circumstances were different, they hoped. After an hour of fighting, it seemed like no dent had been made. Island Defense soon arrived to live up to their name, however, being led by a foolish, wounded Sion. Sion swore not to die, and that he would do all he could for them. He just wanted Shalax's head. Seig agreed and went to the others as Sion and his team moved through harder, one asking Sion if they were opposing Ishiza now, or if she was involved, since the attack was in the poorer districts primarily. Sion said he didn't know, and they would fight for the people now. His men continued to hold off the advancing threat until the Toa would arrive to assist after killing Shalax. He never received her head, however. They still fought on against the massive threat. Abilities & Traits Sion is cocky and full of himself, an elitist who believes himself unbeatable in battle. He desires leadership and money, and doesn't believe in the common rights of the Matoran, but rather, that they should either pay for defense, or learn how to defend themselves, having no sympathy for paid defense. He later changed his stance, however, stating that if he could, he would persuade the leaders of Island Defense to drop the prices, believing in the defense of Matoran after thinking about it. He realized he had to be like this to obtain loyalty to become a leader that the people respected. He is a very skilled warrior and strategist, with the respect of his men. As a Toa, he controls the power of Fire. Mask & Tools Sion wears an unknown Kanohi and carried two swords in the past. In the present, he utilizes an eyepiece for scanning, along with an energy blaster with bayonet. Appearances *Parallels''